


Two-foot Parfait

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: It's Kise's birthday and Aomine doesn't want to be in the same basket as everyone else, and struggles to do or give something special to someone like Kise. He settles on an ice-cream?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Two-foot Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> This definelty started as a rant that went on enough to be a little drabble. (1k words? oO Well. I'd have said less) (inspired by picture bellow)

It’s Kise’s birthday and Aomine decided to spend some time with him. They’re not dating yet but Aomine is more and more aware of the place Kise is taking in his life and in his heart.

The thing is he doesn’t know what to gift Kise. He knows Kaijo’s team already bought him a cake and he’s sure he has plans with his family for the night. He doesn’t know what he could possibly give Kise that he wants or can’t have; especially when he knows he’s got pounds of chocolate, flowers and all around homemade charms and stuff from his fans. Stuff he left in Kanagawa before joining Aomine in Tokyo at least.

Of course, Kise demands a one-on-one from him since it’s his birthday but Aomine doesn’t feel like doing something so predictible as much as basketball with Kise is always satisfying. Especially when he has the excuse to do something out of his usual Aomine-box. Although for now, just the prospect of doing some window shopping is making Kise happy. They also plan to get lunch somewhere soon. Aomine wonders if paying for both of them is a good enough present.

He then spots a poster on the glass window of what seems to be a tea-house. It looks anything like the usual joints he eats at and somehow it’s perfect for Aomine. He drags Kise inside.

They don’t have teryaki hamburgers and fries but they order gyoza and oyaki and Aomine tries out some hamburg steak that turns out to be not as bad he imagined. He asks for seconds. They take their time, and Aomine finds himself genuinly enjoying this moment despite being a tea-house with bubble-gum paperpaint, posters of voicaloid chibis and sitting on a cushioned chair too small for his taste.

After a while, he stands up and make his way to the counter. Kise thinks he wants something else, but Aomine orders one last thing. It’s the reason why he choose this joint in the first place. He comes back to his seat, a waitress comes to clean their table.

Kise is in the middle of a bubbly recounting when their waitress comes by and put down a 2 foot tall chocolate parfait so huge Kise’s face disapears from Aomine’s field of view.

Kise staggers backwards in surprise as the waitress wishes them to enjoy their dessert with a big smile.

Kise asks what’s going on and Aomine just shrugs and say “It’s your birthday and parfaits are your favorite, right?”

Kise is a tiny bit chook and he replies “Yes, but this too much…”

Aomine watches as Kise stares at the huge glass of ice cream, how his eyes almost cross when they get to the whipped cream topping, and he likes the picture it makes. He looks so fucking cute looking both scared and impressed that it makes Aomine feel proud somehow.

“It’s your birthday present; And if it has to be an ice cream, then it won’t be a lame one.”

Kise looks at him, silently at first and then he cracks a smile. “Thank you Aominecchi. But you know I won’t be able to–”

“Don’t–” Aomine blushes as he notices how abrutly he cuts in. He composes himself and his speech one more time since he was going to go with ‘don’t give me your stupid model diet speech.’ He knows Kise don’t like it when you mock his imposed diet.“Don’t worry about your diet. And it not like I won’t help you eat it. And also, I’ll help burn it out if you must. Wi–with basketball I mean.”

Kise is almost glowing, Aomine notices when he peeks at him. He looks so soft with his cheeks pink with the warm food they just had. He’s smiling but it’s one of those rare smiles. The shy kind. The one you get to see if you manage to surprise Kise with spontaneous kindness. He will look anywhere but your face, trying to hold this tiny smiling pout that puffs up his cheeks. “You thought of everything, haha.”

“Yep, I’m a quick thinker, did you forget.” Aomine preens. He grabs the spoon and stops himself from digging in at the last second. “Ah, shit, it’s yours so you gotta start first.”

Kise chuckles as he grabs his spoon. “You know that _this_ will take us _hours_.”

Aomine just shrugs. “So what.”

It’s two syllables but their meaning is enough to make Kise’s smile break into a buoyant grin and his amber orbs suddenly reflect the summer sunlight like shot silk in the sunshine.

Kise digs in with a newly _itadakimasu_ and hums in appreciation. “So yummy!”

Aomine automatically thanks the Gods inwardly that this crazy 23,6 inches tall dessert he bought didn’t turn out to be crap on top of being expensive. Kise is a picky eater after all. Aomine bites on a pretz, “Yep, you like the chocolate?”

“Yep, It’s really good! I love it-ssu!”

The hardest part funnily enough has been choosing a flavor out of the six offered. He knows Kise enjoys strawberry but in the end, he optes for chocolate cause he likes it better and thinks Kise never minded chocolate syrup on his crepes anyways. After all, he knows he’d have to help the poor boy with it. Might as well pick something they can both enjoy.

And enjoy they do. They don’t count the time they spend in that kawai-cloying joint; time doesn’t even cross their mind at any point. They take many breaks from the giant, cold dessert but they’re having so much fun with it. Kise sends picures of it to everyone and their mother and he reads their comments on his social medias to Aomine who just scrunches his nose most of the time.

Kise is soaking in buoyant joy. He's a glowing sight to behold as if a bonfire is set between them and not melting ice cream. That’s why time does not matter. That’s why Aomine will cherish this date forever. the 18 june 2017, the day he felt like kissing golden colors.


End file.
